Mysterio's Hell
by Sailor Billion Dollar Princess
Summary: Rey is yet another poor victim of the attack of the fan girls. The author wants to show her love for him, driving him crazy on the way. Finished!
1. Wake Up Call

I don't own anyone, but myself. Rey Mysterio is own by himself...and Vince McMahon. This is fiction. None of this is real.*pouts* Anyone beside me is own by Vince and themselves. I'm done with the 'important' sh*t. Enjoy!!  
*****  
Another day, another town, another hotel and another bed. He was used to it. It came with the job. A job he loves more than life itself. Okay, maybe he doesn't like it that much but he still likes it!   
  
The small Hispanic man snored in his hotel bed, dreaming about going home and sleeping there. One leg hang out on one side of the bed and the second one is hanging out on another side of the bed. The sheets were kicked off, revealing his Pikachu boxers and his perfect body with the many tattoos to anyone who wants to look at him. His hands were above his head and buried under the soft pillow he was drooling on. Bored with sleeping with his head facing the door and Edge's bed, he turned his head towards the window and frowned when he felt the sun's warmness.  
  
He opened one of his dark brown eyes, then quickly closed it. He try to go back to sleep again, but something else won't let him sleep. He turned head away from the window, opening both eyes and looked at his body. "Oh great. Might as well. Like I'm going back to sleep anytime soon." he thought. Still kinda out of it, he sat up and his right hand reached for the morning hard-on, but something grabs his wrist.  
  
"No, Rey. Let me do that. Just sit back and relax." purred a female voice. The man named as Rey nodded with a smile and lie back in the bed, until he realized something. He grabbed the girl's hand before she could do anything and look at her silly grinning face.  
  
"Chimere, dear." he said in a very calm voice. The smile fade away and girl started to get nervous. Everythime he uses that voice, he was going to yell.  
  
"Yeah?" she responded, unease. She tries to break free from him, but Rey held on to her tightly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he demanded, still in that same tone. The short black girl started to sweat and gave up on breaking free from Rey. She had to think of the best excuse in a few seconds.  
  
"I-I..um..I don't know. I was..stop by! Yeah! That's it! Stop by!" she lied with a little laugh. Rey tighten his grip, causing Chimere to yelp.  
  
"That explains that part," he started. He moved his face closer to hers. "But, *why* are you here?" he asked. Chimere licked her lips as she tries to think of something else. But she gave up all together.  
  
"How in the hell should I know!?! I was bored! Damn! Can't a fan of yours stop by and say 'Hello' to you?" she snapped, yanking her hand away from him. Rey moved away from her by a few inches and sighed.  
  
"Damn fan girls and their fan fiction. When I get my hands on whoever started this shit, I'm goin.." he trailed off, imagining he was choking someone with his hands. Chimere rolled her eyes and pouts at her hero.  
  
"Whatever! Anyway, shall we start with something? That is the point of this series." she commented. Rey dropped his hands and stared at her in shock.  
  
"What!? You want to do that?! With Edge in the room?!?" he demanded. Chimere shook her head, feeling ashame for even thinking about doing this story.  
  
"No, he's not here. If you look over there, dumbass," she said, pointing past him. "You could see he's not in his bed." she reported. Rey looked over at the untouched bed and return his glare at her.  
  
"You didn't have to call me that, brat. Where is he, anyway?" he replied. Chimere flopped back on the bed, smirking at him.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." she answered.  
  
**Leather Shop**  
Edge did a little dance as he picks out his pants.  
  
"I should thank Mia for this card and sending me here. I need a new leather wardrobe." he cheered.  
  
**Back in the Hotel Room**  
Rey looked down at her and scowls at her. Chimere blew him a kiss and gave him the peace sign. He climbed out the bed and yawn. "You're an evil little thing." he spat. Chimere gave him a playful pout.  
  
"But, you still love me, ne?" she spoke in a little kid's voice. Rey looked away from her, looking at the carpeted floor. The last time she pouted at him and talked in that voice, let's just say he lost a good amount of weight by the end of the night.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower..."  
  
"Can I watch??!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Rey made his way to the bathroom, cussing up a storm. Chimere climbed out the bed and slided down on the floor, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Why?" she wailed. Rey stopped in his tracks and groan. He hates it when she acts that way.  
  
"Don't start." he warned, back still turned to her. Chimere started to sniffed loudly. The 19 years old girl was going to cry like a 6 years old in a few seconds. But, Rey couldn't see the Vegeta-like smirk. Every time she cries, Rey would fall to her feet and they both knew it.  
  
"But...you won't let me..let me...watch!!" she stuttered. Rey wanted to kick himself, but he has to stay strong. He won't let someone even shorter than him whip like a dog. He be damned if it would be her. He put a hand over his unmasked face, counted to ten and breath.  
  
"See ya. I need to take my shower."  
  
"Can I watch?"  
  
"No." he responded.  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
Chimere started to cried, rivers of waters spill on the floor as she let out a high-pitched wail. Rey turned around and groan. He seen this so many times, it wasn't even funny. The little whipped dog ran over to her and kneed down to her.  
  
"Mia, I'm sorry, sweetie! Can you please stop crying?" he pleaded over the noise. Chimere shook her head.  
  
"No!" she answered. Rey bit his lower lip. He had to think of something. An idea popped in his head. He might regret it later, but he doesn't want to see her cry.   
  
"Okay! If you'll stop crying, you can take a shower *with* me."  
  
The crying stopped. A smile replaced the frown.  
  
" Okay!" Chimere agreed. Rey fell over, anime style.  
  
"I can't believe it. I hate you." Rey muttered. Chimere help him up to his feet, still grinning.  
  
"I know! I know! I'm great," she said. She pushed him towards the shower and ripped the boxers off of him. "Let me get my camera and I'll be there." she said, with a sharp slap on Rey's ass. Rey yelped, holding his butt as he snarled at her. Chimere giggled and went back to the bed to get grab her camera. Rey smiled at her, then enter the bathroom. He hates to admit, he like having her around.   
  
Chimere knew what to do to make him feel better. Most fan girls are annoying and perverted. But, Chimere is his favorite perverted girl.  
  
**Later that day**  
Rey and Chimere lie on the floor as they watched one of Chimere's favorite anime, Escflowne while they ate strawberry pocky. Rey stole a look from the TV and turn his attention to the kid that laying between his legs, head resting on the crotch area. He swallowed hard as he start to think about earlier. He never got over his morning hard-on and Chimere washing every inch of his body in the shower.   
  
He was horny and he didn't hurt the poor child with it. A horny Rey Mysterio is a dangerous Rey Mysterio. "Damnit! It's 4:00! Where's the hell is Edge?" he thought.  
  
**Hot Topic**  
Edge with Jeff Hardy at his side, giggled as they tried on every cool clothes that was in the store. The work people gained a sweatdrop.  
  
"They been here for three hours. They haven't brought anything yet." whispered one of the female gothic clerk girl. The second gothic girl had hearts in her eyes as she watch them. "I don't care! I'm recording everything they did in the dressing room. I never knew Edge was that hung!" she said. The first one looked at her in disgust.  
  
"You can be such a teeny bopper."  
  
**Back at the Hotel Room**  
"I have to stop doing that." Chimere spoke, shaking her head.  
  
"Si!" agreed Rey. Chimere rubbed her cheek over Rey's crotch area, smirking up at him.  
  
"But at least, we're alone." she purred. She started to purr like a kitten as Rey bit his bottom lip.  
  
"Keep down. Keep down." he told his true Jr self. Jr shook it's head and yawn in Rey's jeans.  
  
"Screw you! I need this." it shouted back. Rey muttered something about evil penises and they care about nothing, but themselves. A few minutes later, Jr finally shook *the sleep off* and Rey devilish grinned to himself.  
  
"Rey?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Something moving down here."  
  
"No shit! You're doing it!"  
  
Chimere turned the TV off and jumped to her feet. She looked down at him, hands on her hips.  
  
"You. In bed. You need some punish." she ordered. Rey jumped up and cheered. He rushed over to the bed as he stripped out of his clothes. Chimere chuckled to herself. "There was always a reason she like him." she grabbed her whip and went to work.  
  
TBC?  
  
I'm such an evil bitch, ne? 


	2. The Brat Wins Again!

You know the drill. *Sighs* I don't own anything, but myself. If I can find a way to own Mysterio, I won't be writing about it, ne? ^_^  
  
Chimere jumped up and down on the bed, holding a bottle of soda while Rey try to think of new moves for his match. He looked up at the hyper girl and blinks a few times, trying to think of something to say about the sight in front of him.  
  
"Why are you jumping on my bed? Can you do something else beside messing up the sheets?" he asked. Chimere took a sip of her one-liter of Blue Pepsi before answering, then return to jumping on the bed.  
  
"I have nothing to do to burn off the energy. I'm bored and you're doing nothing, but looking over some notes" she said. Rey smirked at her and stood up, grabbing his crotch.  
  
"I could think a few things that can help you out with that problem." he said, licking his already wet lips, looking like the Hispanic version of LL Cool J. Chimere stopped jumping and looks at him. She hopes her nose hasn't started the infamous anime hentai nosebleed.  
  
"Rey, they don't do NC-17 anymore! We can't do that! I want to! Believe me, I wish we could in this story." protested Chimere, then she returns to her jumping. Fed up with the jumping, Rey went over to her and grab her. He sat the smaller person down on the floor.  
  
"I know," he begun. He took the bottle away from her and took his own slip of the flavored Pepsi. He wiped his lips with the back of his right hand. "But, they don't have to know about that." he added. Chimere reached for the soda, but Rey switched it from one hand to another.  
  
Chimere roared, then she leaps forward. Being the known for his quickness, Rey use it to move out the away and watches Chimere crash on the floor. "I fucking hate you." she muttered, face down on the floor. Rey shrugged his shoulders and took another drink from the bottle.  
  
"And I could care, because?" he asked, rising the pierced eyebrow. Chimere lift her head up and glared at him. She wanted to say something very rude, but bit her little tongue. She was the one that taught him how to be the smartass. But, she didn't know it would come back and bit her on the ass.  
  
She got up and looks him in the eyes. She had one thing to say to him. "Smartass motherfucker." Rey grabbed her by her wrait and drew her closer to him.  
  
"But I'm a sexy smartass motherfucker," he whispered.  
  
"Hai!" agreed Chimere. Rey toss her the empty bottle at her. Chimere caught it and growled at him.  
  
Rey took a seat on the edge of the bed and grinned at her, knowing what buttons to push. "What? It was going to be finish anyway. I just got to it faster." he commented. Chimere threw the bottle to the side and rose to her feet. This was something she didn't allow. Drinking her soda. Not matter how cute and stronger the guy is.  
  
"I'm telling Brock you stole my soda!!" she whined. That wiped the grin from Rey's face. Chimere stomped over to the door, but blocked by a nervous Rey Mysterio.  
  
"Hey. Hey. We don't have to go there."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"Come on, Mia! That's not fair!"  
  
"And I should care..."  
  
"Why you little bitch! I should kill you!"  
  
This time, Chimere smirked at him. "You won't. You could never have anyone that can do you better than me. I had you screaming like a little baby in the first chapter." Rey's face turned red.  
  
"I really hate you! Every since I came to the WWE, you been all over me." he whined, stomping his foot.  
  
"Wrong! I been all over you since WCW, before you lost the mask." she added.  
  
"Hell, everyone was on me after I took off the mask. Can you blame all the girls? I'm the real Latino Heat!" No girl can get enough of this hunk of sex. I'm a God of Sex." he gloated. Chimere rolled her eyes. She had enough, but she knew what to do to end it. It wasn't hard to push him over to the edge. He'll do anything to prove his manhood.  
  
"Oh really?," she asked, She moved closer to him and looking him dead in the eyes. "In the words of Chris Benoit, 'Prove me wrong'." she challenged him. By the look in Rey's eyes, she knew she got him where she wanted him. Rey speared Chimere on the bed, pinning her down by the forearms.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
*Censor scene. Uncut version is on DVD*  
  
Chimere drooled as she slept. Rey had a huge grin on his face as she snored loudly. He looked at the camera.  
  
"It's good to be short."  
  
TBC?  
  
Rey: You're such a little witch  
  
Chimere: D'uh!  
  
Rey: You been hanging out with Chris too much  
  
Chimere: Once again, D'uh! 


	3. If I Go to Hell, I'm Taking You With Me!

Once again, I don't own anything, but myself. This chapter has M/M relationship.  
  
Chimere sighed as she stared at the blank screen of her laptop. She wanted to type another Rey Mysterio story, but she couldn't think of anything.  
  
"I hate writer's block!" she screamed, yanking on her hair. Rey entered her bedroom with a slice of ham hanging out of his mouth. He looked over his fiction lover's shoulder and watched the thin black bar flashing on and off.  
  
"Can't think of anything, huh?" he asked. Chimere twisted her nose up and sighed again.  
  
"No, I try everything. I can't think of anything." she complained. Rey lie across the waterbed and continued to chew on the ham.  
  
"You're telling me you can't write a story about little old me? I thought you loved me." he pouted. Chimere looked over shoulder. She wanted to kill him, but Rey was too cute to kill. She hate it when he get all diva and bitchy on her.  
  
"I really need your help, Rey-Rey. Please, help me." said Chimere. Thinking that's a sign, Rey took off his shirt and lower his jeans and boxers, showing a little bit of his curly pubes.  
  
"Okay, baby. Here I am." he said. A hentai nosebleed started. Chimere quickly wiped the blood from her nose. Her perverted self had surfaces over the 'normal' self, but she had to keep in mind, no NC-17 allow in FF.Net. She cursed to herself. But, something caught her eyes. Chimere moved away from the laptop and closer to pubes.  
  
"Rey?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Tell me you didn't dyed your cock hair blonde."  
  
"...Well, it was during the time I was a blonde."  
  
"Oh Rey." Chimere said, shaking her head in shame. Rey started to grinned at the young writer.  
  
"I thought it was cool." he said. Chimere patted him by the blonde patch.  
  
"Yes, it is." she agreed. Chimere returned to the computer and started to type away with a grin. Rey peeked over her shoulder.  
  
Title: This Is Konnan's Fault  
Author: Sailor Billion Dollar Princess  
Characters: Rey, Kidman & Konnan  
Summary: Konnan have an idea for Rey. Kidman thinks it's a bad idea...he was right  
Slash/Het/Mixed: Slash  
  
I don't own anyone  
  
"He looks too cute as a blonde." Konnan cooed. Kidman looked at Konnan from his newspaper and shook his head. He could say anything, but it he didn't feel like getting pounded by the larger man. He went back to the story and let him keep his opinion. Rey put a hand behind his head, laughing.  
  
"Konnan, it's not all that great." Rey said, blushing. Konnan grabbed the shorter man and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He went back to crushing the man in another hug.  
  
"I love the blonde in your hair. It's so cute on you, baby." he teased. Billy almost gagged at the comment. He recovered by clearing his throat.  
  
"Konnan, can you let the poor man breath? I can hear his bones cracking from here." said Billy.   
  
"What?" asked Konnan, looking back at Kidman, then back at Rey.Taking the hint of the goofy look on his face, Konnan sat him back. Rey took a few deep breaths, enjoying the air.  
  
"I love you even more, Kidman." said Rey. Kidman blew the short man a kiss. Rey even blushed more. He quickly walked over to Kidman and sat down next to him. Konnan leaped into Rey's lap, causing his friend to yelp in shock and fell backwards. Kidman winced in pain while looking at them.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" he questioned. Konnan sat up, resting on his knees, rubbing his baldhead.  
  
"I think I'm cool." he responded. Rey remained on the floor with swirling circles in his eyes as his mouth hung open. Billy pointed at his fallen friend.  
  
"I think Rey is hurt." he said. Konnan got off of Rey and help him sit up.  
  
"Rey-Rey, speak me." he begged. Swirling circles was still swirling.  
  
"Mommy, I want whipped cream on my waffles, please." Rey told him in a child-like voice. Kidman and Konnan looked at each other, then back at Rey.  
  
"I think he's fine." said Konnan, allowing Rey to dropped back.  
****  
"Hey!! That's not right! Konnan would never do it to me!" Rey protested. Chimere scowled at him.  
  
"Shut up, jackass! I'm working here!," she barked at him. Rey pouted. Chimere try to think of something to say, but she couldn't. "Not again." she muttered. She saved the unfinished story and pulled up another blank page.  
  
"Can I get something to eat?"  
  
"What?! You just ate!"  
  
"I'm a growing boy."  
  
"...Where are you growing at? You been the same height since forever."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Not now. I'm still working."  
  
Rey got off the bed and went into the kitchen to eat anything he didn't grabbed yet. That causes another idea for Chimere.  
  
Title: Rey, You Need to Go On A Diet  
Author: Sailor Billion Dollar Princess  
Characters: Rey & Konnan  
Summary: Rey is gaining weight. Konnan wants him to lose some before they get it on again.  
Slash/Het/Mixed: Slash  
  
I don't own anyone  
  
"Rey?"  
  
"Konnan?"  
  
"Had you put on weight?"  
  
"Maybe. Why?"  
  
"Cause you was crushing me when you was on top."  
  
"...WHAT!!?" Rey hollered.  
  
"Yeah, you're getting fat." said Konnan. Rey pulled him closer to him.  
  
"Well, I heard having wild sex can melt the pounds away." he purred. Konnan pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of the smaller man.  
  
"As long I get to be on top."  
  
Rey snarled at him. "I want to be on top!! You're too big for me to be the bottom!"  
  
"Bull!"  
  
"Screw you!"  
  
"Screw you!"  
  
"Screw you!"  
  
"No, screw you!"  
****  
"Can you do anything else, but slash?"  
  
"Huh? But I like slash."  
  
"I know, but not everyone down with it."  
  
Chimere sighed in defeat. What can she say? He was right. Damn narrow-minded people. Rey gave her kiss on the cheek, leaving an outline of lips mark of cake on it. "What you want to do?" she questioned. Rey rested his chin on the girl's shoulder.  
  
"How about I duel for you as the Rose Bride?"  
  
"That's Utena."  
  
"I can fight like crazy, go to special levels and if I or anyone dies, we can bring them back with some kind of balls?"  
  
"DBZ."  
  
"Go to war in outer space with mechas?"  
  
"The Gundam sagas."  
  
"Get cards with a small yellow toy looking thing that sounds like a girl, but is a boy?"  
  
"Damnit, Rey!! That's Card Captor: Sakura!!"  
  
Rey lay back on the bed. "I don't know what to do!!"  
  
Chimere sighed and start to type, winding it out.  
  
Title: Rey & Anime  
Author: Sailor Billion Dollar Princess  
Character: Rey  
Summary: Rey is watching too much anime  
Slash/Het/Both: Neither  
  
Rey stared at the TV screen, watching the Japanese version of Dragonball Z. Wearing his Vegeta boxers, he kicked his legs in the air as he lie on his stomach.  
****  
"Darn it!!" Chimere cried out, banging on the laptop. Rey wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"How about we just go to bed? Maybe you can think of something later?" he said, sucking on her neck. Chimere laughed, giving in to him.  
  
"Okay," she told him. She turned off the lights and climbed in bed with him. "You know, if I go to fan fiction hell, you're coming with me."  
  
"Do I still get to be the star?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
TBC? 


	4. Poor Chavo

Another day is just another boring day to Chimere. Rey was resting in his own little place and didn't want to be bother, even by Chimere. Chimere grabbed herself a glass of water and went to her room. She almost dropped the glass on her floor because of the sight in front of her. "Chavo, what are you doing here?"  
  
Chavo, grinning like a moron while he looked over at her and stopped playing Chimere's Tekken 4 game and rushed over to her to hugged her. "Hey, Mama Sita!!" he cried out. Chimere sighed. She almost forgot about him since she been busy with Rey and other things in her little life.  
  
"What you want?" she demanded, trying to shove the stronger man off of her. Chavo allowed her to do that, jumping on her waterbed while sitting down, still having the grin.  
  
"I just want a favor." he confessed. Chimere raised an eyebrow, putting the DBZ cup down on the table. She sat down next to him.  
  
"Depends on what the favor is." she told him, dropping her voice in a doubting voice. Chavo started to rub his face against her face, much to Chimere's annoyance.  
  
"Can I have my own story?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You love me just as much you love Rey."  
  
"True."  
  
"I'm shorter than most guys."  
  
"True."  
  
"I have that sexy Spanish accent."  
  
"True again."  
  
"Then why I don't get a story?!" he whined. Chimere pushed him away before he could sob on her shirt.  
  
"You're not as popular as Rey. Hell, you're not popular at all. Rey can get readers, you can't." said Chimere, taking a sip of her water. Tears started to form in his eyes. Chimere just looked at him, still drinking her water. "This can't be good."  
  
Chavo started to wailed like a baby, waterfall of tears spilled on the bed. Chimere just gained a sweatdrop as she watched a grown man crying like an anime girl. She slammed the cup down on the table, grabbed him by the collar and slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"Ow! Did you have to do that?!" he cried out, rubbing the sore cheek. Chimere gave him a kiss on the hurted cheek and smiled at him.  
  
"I'm sorry. But, you was scaring me." she explained. Chavo grabbed Chimere in another hug, smiling with his tongue peeking out a little at the side. Chimere winced in pain as she heard her bones cracking in the pressure, but it felt pretty good.  
  
"I still love my chibi Mama Sita!!" he said. Chimere focus a smile on her face.  
  
"Good. Now, let go!!" she wailed. Chavo dropped her on the floor.  
  
"...Sorry."  
  
Chimere pulled herself off the floor. "You know, this might be the first and LAST time you going to have a solo story?"  
  
Chavo hung his head in shame. "Si."  
  
TBC?  
  
Sorry to make this short. I just wanted to do a little something with Chavo. I think he, beside Eddy is a cutie.  
  
Rey: I shall return  
  
Chimere: Not today, love. Just get use to the rest.  
  
Rey: Okay. *taking another nap* 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know it been almost three years since I updated this tale. I been busy, and I have a life now. Gasp! Anyway, I hope you guys would like this. Think of this as my comeback fic.

Once again, I don't own anyone

It been awhile since I seen her. I hope she still remembers me. Rey thought as he make sure his mask was perfect for the seventh time. Eddie and Chavo shook their heads at their friends(A/N: I want to Eddie, Chavo, and Rey to stay friends, so the feuding between them doesn't exist).

"What are you doing, Rey? For the last time, the mask is okay." Chavo told him as he, and Eddie sat on Rey's couch in his home. Rey looked away from the mirror, and sat down in his own chair.

"I'm just scare. That's all." he admitted to his friends, then he licked his dry lips.

"Wow. You really want her back, don't you," Eddie said with a chuckle."It wasn't too long ago that you would sold your soul to her away from you. Now, she leaves you alone to have her own life, and you can's stand it. Man, make your mind up, Essa." he added to the statement.

Rey gave him a scowl look, and sighed. True, he would had sold his soul to get the young girl off his back. When the visits stopped, and no more popping out of no where, he was happy at first, but things got boring. No one to pitch the cheeks on his face, and butt, ramdon sugar highs that make people call the cops, the joking around, the last night talks, laughing, pulluing pranks on the useless divas, and the famous sex acts that now they can do since allow it back again. With another sigh, Rey started to play with the gloves he always wear to the ring to keep his mind wondering again. "You think she'll take me back again?" he asked with his head down.

Both Eddie, and Chavo looked up at the small man from their own talking. Seeing that he became depressed, they also became sadden. They wanted the short back too, but from the tone in Rey's voice, and his behavior, he wants her back the most.

"Of course! She can't live without you, man! That's way she's coming back. If I know Chimere, she would welcome you back with arms, and legs." joked Chavo.

Eddie gained a sweatdrop with Rey from the comment, but they quickly shook them off. They knew Chavo meant well. "Yeah! That little brat needs you like you need her. Thanks to her, people enjoy reading fan fictions with you in them. Come to think about, she's the very few authors that make you the star of the fictions. Most of the others, you say one or two lines, and never been hear from again. I wish I had someone that loves me like that," Eddie added his two cents. He digged in his pocket, and pulled out two cents. "Something for you." As he put them on the table in front of Rey, and got slapped behind the head by Chavo.

"Thanks guys." Rey said with a sad smile on his cute face. They sat around the house, talking about things they did on Smackdown to ramdon people they don't like for another hour, until the doorbell rang. They stopped talking at once, and stared at the door.

"Well, you wanted this to happen the most. Let the Chibi Mamacita in." Eddie spoke up.

"Don't make her wait anymore."

Rey swallowed his fear down his throat as he slowly got up from his seat, and made his way to the door. To the others, he was there in seconds, but Rey, it seems like three hours. He took a deep breath, reached for the knob, and twisted. He finally opened the door to see the person he missed the most in his life. There stood the 5'2 girl that he cared so much with long brown cornrows, and nose piecred on the right side. The last time he saw her, she had black, and blue hair, no nose ring, and 19 years old. But, there's stood her with a few changes, and now 22.

"Hello, Rey."

"Hey."

They stood there, looking at each other for awhile.

"Do you have anything eles to say?"

Rey smirked at her. "You actually look normal."

"I had too! I was looking for jobs!" Chimere quickly explained.

"You maybe 22, but with that hairstyle, you look 12. Wow! Someone that have that 'I look ten years younger than my actual age' look."

Chimere smirked at him. "I always did."

"Like the nose ring."

"Thanks."

"Mia?"

"Yeah?"

Rey pulled her in the house, shutting the door, and held her close to him. "Welcome home. I miss you."

Chimere smiled, then she put her arms around him. "I miss you too," She started to cry. "Good to be home."

Rey cried along with her. "Don't you ever leave me again."

"I won't." she replied.

Eddie, and Chavo looked on with tears in their own eyes from the living room.

"I think we better leave. Let's use the kitchen door." Eddie said.

"Okay. I was hoping to say hi to her, but Rey has that cover."

They quietly left the short people alone to catch up. Good thing because it didn't take long for them to go in the bedroom.

The End

Yes! I finally finished a series! One down...five million ones to go. LOL! 


End file.
